


Mental Breakdowns Lead To Questionable Decisions

by Kiwinights



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce doesn't know about Blockbuster, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick has a mental breakdown, M/M, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Dick Grayson, Slade is also nice, no editing we die like men, slade is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwinights/pseuds/Kiwinights
Summary: Dick knew never to come back, but mental breakdowns lead to stupid decisions."It would end in a good night of pillow-talk or he would get stabbed and bleed out. Either way, he was fine with it."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Mental Breakdowns Lead To Questionable Decisions

Dick was running on autopilot. He disabled all of his trackers, notifying Barbra beforehand. She didn’t ask questions, thankfully. He knows he should feel guilty. They ended things years ago, not on bad terms, but nonetheless, they ended things. So why was Dic-Nightwing about to throw himself at Deathstroke's doorstep. It was probably because it would end in a good night of pillow-talk or he would get stabbed and bleed out. Either way, he was fine with it.  
By the time Nightwing got to the door of Slade’s Gotham safehouse, he knew Slade would know he was there. It wasn’t surprising when the door swung open before Dick could knock. Slade was wearing what looked to be his pajamas. A sleek black form fitting long-sleeve shirt, that left none of his beautiful chest to the imaginati-  
Cut it out.  
It’s over. You ruined it.  
He also wore some casual gray sweatpants, not that he was looking or anything.  
“What are you doing here Kid? I told you to forget about this address,” Slade paused and looked at Dick, he was too pale, had dark circles under his eyes,  
“Sit on the couch. I’m giving you a protein shake, then we are going to talk, or you are going to sleep.”  
“No, I’m sorry. I was running on autopilot. I’m sorry. I’ll just go. Bye Sla-“ Slade grabbed Dick by his arm and forced him on to the couch.  
Dick was now seated on Slade Wilson’s couch with a protein shake, that wasn’t poisoned, that Slade made for him. A few years ago, it would have been likely. Now, Dick didn’t know how much pity Slade had to take on him. In fact, Slade is probably doing this out of obligation, not because he wants to. That made more sense. There was a handgun on the coffee table in front of him. He hated that his brain was telling him to pick it up. ‘Make a list’ his brain told him. ‘Find reasons that you need to stay alive and focus on that’  
Damian, Nightwing, Bruce, Tim, the Tita-  
“Talk.” Slade interrupted his thoughts. The word was simple. An order. Dick wasn’t sure if it was bat training, or other training… that made him snap to attention.  
“I- I am in a bad place. I’m not sure if it’s because my meds aren’t working anymore or if it’s because of the whole thing with Tim or Bruce or coming back to Batman. Slade… I don’t know what to do. I’m tired and if any of the bats find out, they will bench me. I can’t let that happen because-“  
“Because you were raised as a soldier, not as a child and you believe that if you can’t contribute to your ‘mission’ you don’t have a purpose.  
Dick broke eye contact. Slade always hated the way Bruce had raised him, not that he would voice it in front of Dick, but the way he was with Rose, and how Slade had treated him while he was Renegade, and such, showed. It was easy to tell.  
“Slade, it wasn’t like that.” Dick tried, weakly.  
“To hell he wasn’t! I’m not wrong Dick. You rather blame yourself for someone else’s shot, then accept that your happy Blockbuster was gone. You were so worried about Bat’s reaction, you went into shock! And we all know what happened after. Or did you not tell Daddy what actually happened?”  
The next few things happened so quick, Dick wasn’t sure if it really happened. The next thing he knew, the gun from the coffee table had jammed against Slade’s side.  
“How the fuck did you know about that!” Dick jammed the gun harder into Slade.  
“Oh, Pretty Bird, we may not be close, but I never stopped watching you. Why did you think I asked to train Rose?” Dick faltered. Unsure of what to say, Slade grabbed Dick’s hand that was on the gun and moved it to the side,  
“If you would have aimed at the right place, maybe I would have been scared.”  
“Shut up! Shut up! You don’t get to tell me this anymore! You aren’t my master. You aren’t my friend. You're not my partner. You can’t tell me what to do!” Dick was tearing up now, his hand still on the gun jammed in Slade’s side where he left it.  
“And Batman is?” Slade questioned.  
“No, Bruce doesn’t control me. He hasn’t since he fired me.” Dick tried to believe what he said, and he did. Bruce hadn’t even been ‘alive’ for a whole year, after he ‘died’. Bruce was barely even checking in anymore. Bruce couldn’t control him, if he wasn't there.  
Or could he?  
“Then shoot me, prove it” Slade said, he was calm. It wasn’t an order, or a challenge. Slade was trying to help Dick, to help him break away from the voices he heard within himself.  
Bang.  
Dick’s face was stone cold. No emotion poured out. He dropped the gun and started to walk out.  
“Good shot. If I was normal. You would have killed me. Now get back here and sit the fuck down, Dick.” Slade said, groaning in pain.  
Dick turned towards the kitchen to grab a first aid kit. He knew the shot wouldn’t kill him, stupid metas, but they both knew Dick wouldn’t have shot him a few months ago, even if it meant Dick would die. Something collapsed at that moment. Something told him to shoot. It wasn’t Bruce, It wasn’t Slade, it wasn’t Zucco, it was him. He wasn’t sure what to do with that information.  
Dick was helping Slade clean up, when Slade spoke again,  
“Why did you shoot me? You knew it was a lethal shot. You know the Bat would never forgive you if he knew you took a gun and tried to kill me.”  
Dick paused, then said with a sigh,  
“I don’t care what Bruce thinks anymore, I’m so done pretending that what Bruce does, helps anyone. I’m done watching him pretend he doesn’t care, but then breathes down my neck every time I do anything to make sure I’m still his perfect golden boy. I want to know who Dick Grayson is, not Robin, and not Nightwing, but I can’t just abandon everything? Can I?” Slade thinks about his answer. Dick clearly was done being manipulated by Batman, it had been Slade's goal ever since he saw Dick in green panties trying to save a broken city. Slade believes he sees the real Dick Grayson for a moment. Of course, like many of Slade’s dreams, it’s crushed in an instance.  
“I should go, I have to be in Gotham by this afternoon.”  
Slade grabbed his hand.  
“No, you are staying with me until I declare that you are mentally well enough. Dick, you are not in a spot to go straight back to the man treating you like a trained dog.” Dick jerked away, not looking him in the eye.  
“Says you.”  
“Dick, I know it’s been weird with us, but you admitting that, is all I’ve ever wanted since we met. I want you to stay here. Not as Robin, or Nightwing, or Renegade. No Deathstroke, just us.”  
Dick laughed. He still had tears in his eyes.  
“Wait, so you never wanted anything other than that from me? Not even-“ Dick starts unzipping his uniform to reveal his scar ridden chest.  
Slade kisses him. It was sweet at first, but despite a healing gunshot wound, Slade wasn’t going easy on him. He smacked Dick against the couch where Slade was now on top of him.  
“Slade. Ahhh. Can’t breath.” Dick said in between breaths.  
“Did you miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic! I'm so glad I worked up the courage to upload something. I would mean the world to me if you drop a Kudos. Constructive Critism is always welcome!


End file.
